


F.I.V.E

by daisy_illusive



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Five MinHos, Fluff, Humor, Idols, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Si pudieras elegir entre un MinHo de cinco años o cinco MinHos durante un día… ¿cuál sería tu elección?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	F.I.V.E

**Author's Note:**

> —Historia escrita porque en [este vídeo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm8dYoZU5h4) aparecen cinco MinHos y se me ocurrió que sería algo gracioso de hacer.  
> —Con esto de que ahora todo el mundo se pasa el día preguntando “¿qué prefieres a x con cinco años o a cinco x?” decidí que estaría gracioso hacer un fanfic aleatorio sobre ello y el mencionado vídeo me dio la maravillosa excusa para escribirlo. Espero que os guste.

JiSung había tenido un sueño muy extraño aquella noche, un sueño en el que una especie de bruja con chepa, un diente torcido, los pelos grises tiesos y un gato negro en su brazo, le preguntaba que “si pudiera elegir entre un MinHo de cinco años o cinco MinHos durante un día, ¿cuál sería su elección?” JiSung, en el extraño sueño, había decidido que quizás cinco MinHos sería algo gracioso y divertido, porque a veces sentía que los niños pequeños no se le daban del todo bien. La bruja del sueño asintió y JiSung siguió soñando con cosas que después, al despertarse no pudo recordar, pero, extrañamente, el sueño de la bruja seguía latente en su subconsciente y, el chico pensó que debía ser porque había tenido que responder a aquel tipo de preguntas en los últimos tiempos de forma bastante frecuente —debía ser algún tipo de moda entre las fans—. Por ese motivo, no le dio más vueltas al tema y simplemente se dedicó a levantarse de la cama y a darse una ducha rápida porque el calor húmedo de la noche de Seúl lo había hecho quedarse empapado en sudor.

Cuando salió de la ducha, totalmente fresquito, no se molesto en ponerse siquiera ropa interior porque, de todas formas, estaba solo en el piso aquel día. Después del comeback les habían dado unos días libres y cada uno los estaba aprovechando de una forma diferente, muchos de ellos se habían ido a las casas de sus padres y, quienes no lo habían hecho, se pasaban el día fuera del piso, yendo de un lado a otro de la ciudad para encontrar nuevos lugares a los que poder ir pasando desapercibidos —JiSung, obviamente, había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer con su tiempo libre era quedarse en casa, mayormente durmiendo, y si no lo hacía, pasearse por la casa medio desnudo o parcialmente desnudo al menos, para estar fresquito—. Por ese motivo, porque pensaba que aquel día también estaba solo, el chico dio un respingo al entrar en su habitación compartida, para descubrir que no lo estaba porque había cinco personas más allí metidas… cinco personas que, en realidad, eran la misma.

—¿PERO QUÉ COJONES?

JiSung no pudo evitar gritar aquello mientras se refregaba los ojos como si no pudiera creerse lo que éstos estaban viendo. Definitivamente NO podía haber cinco MinHos en la habitación. Debía seguir soñando porque aquello era completamente imposible, todas las leyes de la naturaleza y de la ciencia debían de estar en contra de que fuera posible que una misma persona pudiera existir cinco veces en el mismo plano y espacio. JiSung se pellizcó uno de sus mofletes y sintió el dolor punzante del pellizco, pero aún así, seguía viendo a los cinco MinHos ante él, no se había despertado de su sueño. No obstante, no desesperó, tenía que estar durmiendo sí o sí, así que, simplemente bordeó a las cinco versiones de MinHo y se metió en su cama, tapándose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza a pesar del calor, repitiendo como un mantra “esto no es real, esto no es real, tengo que estar durmiendo todavía”. Unos minutos más tarde, se dio la vuelta en la cama y se quitó las sábanas de la cabeza para ver si todo se había ido, pero se encontró con cinco pares de ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad y diversión y con cinco de aquellas sonrisas gatunas de MinHo que, normalmente causaban que su corazón latiera fuerte y veloz dentro de su pecho pero que, en aquella ocasión, solo provocaron escalofríos de pavor.

—¿Por qué seguís aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Y dónde quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó uno de los MinHos, el que estaba más cerca de él—. Si eres tú el que has decidido que quieres a cinco de nosotros.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó JiSung, pero en ese momento se acordó del sueño que había tenido aquella noche, el extraño sueño en el que una bruja vieja le había preguntado si prefería un MinHo de cinco años o cinco MinHos durante un día y el chico sintió que, por raro e increíble que aquello pareciera, la elección que había tomado durante su sueño, de alguna forma se había vuelto real—. Imposible… —acabó murmurando—. Esto no puede ser real.

—Puedes tocarnos —comentaron los cinco MinHos a la vez—. Somos reales.

—Esto es de locos —dijo JiSung.

Después, se levantó de la cama dándole patadas a las sábanas y, percatándose en ese momento que estaba completamente desnudo debido a la mirada que le dedicaron los cinco MinHos de arriba abajo, como si fuera una cosa comestible. Rápidamente, corrió a coger unos calzoncillos cualquiera y se los puso, para salir de la habitación casi corriendo, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas como si aquella puerta lo pudiera separar y mantener alejado de los MinHos —algo que obviamente era imposible, porque la puerta no tenía cerradura—, así que, un instante después, el salón se llenaba con los cinco MinHos, que no parecían entender que JiSung estaba a un segundo de tener un ataque de pánico porque aquella situación absurda lo estaba poniendo de los nervios y solo quería escapar de ella.

—¿Por qué estás así? —le preguntó uno de los MinHos, pareciendo preocupado y los demás replicaron aquel gesto, por lo que JiSung se quiso tirar de los pelos—. Solo soy yo, MinHo.

—No solo eres tú —respondió JiSung, como pudo, aunque no supo ni cómo le salió la voz de la garganta—. Eres CINCO TÚ.

La risa clara de MinHo brotó de los labios de uno de ellos y se replicó en los de los demás inmediatamente, provocando que un coro de risas pudiera escucharse por el salón y, probablemente, por toda la casa. JiSung tuvo ganas de chillar y, sobre todo, ganas de correr a por su teléfono y llamar a Chan para contarle lo que estaba pasando y que volviera al piso inmediatamente para que le confirmara que tenía que estar loco porque estaba viendo cinco MinHos y que le diera una solución al problema que se le acababa de presentar.

—No tienes que tener miedo —murmuró uno de los MinHos en ese instante—. Ninguno te va a hacer ningún daño, solo estamos aquí cumpliendo tu deseo de tener cinco como yo durante un día —se acercó a JiSung un par de pasos y JiSung dio esos mismos pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con el sofá y cayendo sobre él de espaldas—. Puede ser divertido si dejas de pensar y te dejas llevar.

¿Dejar de pensar? ¿Dejarse llevar? No, gracias. Aquello no estaba hecho para JiSung, que pensaba sobre las cosas trescientas veces antes de tomar una decisión y solo se dejaba llevar cuando estaba haciendo algún rap freestyle.

Pero… ahora que lo pensaba mejor… si realmente todo aquello era un sueño dentro de otro sueño y dentro de otro sueño, como si fuera Origen o algo por el estilo, JiSung seguía soñando y, aunque pareciera la realidad, tenía que seguir siendo un sueño, así que, si era un sueño, podía hacer lo que quisiera y, en lugar de estar asustado y con ganas de salir corriendo por la puerta en calzoncillos, podía simplemente aceptar que sus sueños eran lo más raro del mundo y tirar para adelante hasta que finalmente se despertara del todo. Los sueños no podían matarlo y cinco MinHos tampoco.

No estaba totalmente convencido de su decisión, pero JiSung se sentó sobre el sofá y encaró a los cinco MinHos antes de hablar:

—Está bien, voy a hacer como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo y no me voy a alarmar.

Sus palabras provocaron que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareciera en los rostros de los cinco MinHos una tras otra y, aunque aquello seguía siendo un poco creepy, JiSung se forzó a dejar de pensar en aquello y en simplemente hacer vida normal con aquellas cinco versiones de su compañero de grupo y amigo —aunque no eran exactamente solo amigos porque había momentos en los que, estando a solas, habían hecho algunas cosas que no podían calificarse como cosas que hacían los amigos—. Pero era más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Si la vida en el piso de Stray Kids con un solo MinHo a veces era difícil y caótica, con cinco, lo era todavía más y JiSung simplemente quiso tirarse por la ventana del salón a la calle para así acabar con su sufrimiento y posiblemente despertarse de aquel maldito sueño. Un MinHo era un coñazo… pero ¿cinco? Cinco era el horror personificado y JiSung realmente no podía acostumbrarse a ello, las horas pasando lentísimas y el miedo sobre que su sueño no finalizara nunca siempre acechando. No obstante, aunque los primeros momentos fueron un caos absoluto y después JiSung tampoco pudo acostumbrarse a la nueva situación de forma inmediata, poco a poco, fue dándose cuenta de que, aunque amplificado por cinco, si podía con el MinHo real todos los días, ¿por qué no iba a poder aguantar a cinco unas cuantas horas en el sueño más largo de toda su existencia? Era algo ridículo. Él era Han JiSung y podía con todo aquello.

Preparado para lidiar con ellos, no obstante, no lo estaba. Porque… aunque había procurado que lo dejaran en paz, tranquilito, escribiendo cosas que se le iban pasando por la cabeza para hacer algunas letras más tarde, cuando pudiera concentrarse del todo, si el MinHo de toda la vida no entendía lo que era dejarlo tranquilo, estos cinco tampoco lo entendían. Iban y venían, a veces tenía a uno solo pululando a su alrededor, lo cual lo hacía todo un poco más fácil, pero otras veces eran dos o tres y, en ocasiones, los cinco… y JiSung podía con que uno de los MinHos le pidiera un beso o se enganchara a él como si fuera una garrapata durante unos momentos, también podía con un par de MinHos, uno siendo cariñoso y el otro dándole la lata e incluso tres en algunos momentos eran bastante sobrellevables. Nunca había tenido una gran paciencia, pero era MinHo y a MinHo lo quería en lo más profundo de su ser, así que lo trató, pero cuando los cinco acudían a él a molestarlo solo quería desaparecer.

El único punto bueno de aquella locura fue que la comida estuvo hecha en un periquete porque, al contrario de él, MinHo sí que sabía moverse por la cocina y hacer alguna que otra cosa simple y rica sin que ésta saliera ardiendo, así que, con cinco MinHos, todo fue super rápido y la comida además de copiosa, estaba buena —y también descubrió otro punto bueno a medida que las horas fueron pasando aunque no estaba seguro de si realmente era bueno, pero tener la atención de todos aquellos MinHos solo puesta en él y en lo que quería o necesitara, hacía que todos los momentos en los que quiso estamparle cualquier objeto contundente de la casa en sus cabezas, a ver si así paraban de dar la lata y lo dejaban en paz—.

Cuando la noche llegó, ninguno de los demás habitantes de aquel piso que no se habían ido a casa de sus padres había vuelto todavía y JiSung se sentía terriblemente cansado después de lidiar todo el día con los cinco MinHos, así que, simplemente se metió en la cama y decidió dormir —o despertarse, porque ya no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto, aquel día había sido tan surrealista que, al final había dejado ya de cuestionárselo siquiera—. Cuando se metió en la cama, uno de los MinHos decidió también ocupar su espacio y, los demás se esparcieron por el resto de las camas de la habitación —como si MinHo no tuviera su propia cama o no hubiera otras dos habitaciones más en su puñetero piso—. Pero JiSung decidió dejar de pensar en ello y simplemente se adentró en el mundo de los sueños.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertó y miró a su alrededor, MinHo seguía metido en su cama, abrazado a él y dormido como un tronco, pero en la habitación no había ni rastro de los otros cuatro que habían estado allí el día anterior. JiSung salió de la cama lo más sigilosamente que pudo para no despertar al mayor y después rebuscó por el piso a los demás MinHos, hallando al hacerlo simplemente a Felix y Chan durmiendo a pierna suelta y a nadie más. Ni un MinHo más en aquella casa, solo el de siempre, por lo que JiSung respiró tranquilo y simplemente se metió de nuevo en la cama con éste, pensando que la siguiente vez que tuviera un sueño así de raro, elegiría tener que cuidar de un MinHo de cinco años, en lugar de tener a cinco MinHos pululando a su alrededor.

**Author's Note:**

> —El título “F.I.V.E” es en realidad una abreviación de “FUCK! I’m (going to) Vary (my) Election”, refiriéndome a que JiSung va a cambiar su elección sobre los 5 MinHos porque… angelico la que le ha caído.  
> —Also, el fanfic es cutre a más no poder (?) Perdón por tanto, pero el bloqueo sigue y solo escribo tonterías.


End file.
